Something Worthwhile
by simplewin
Summary: Challenge response For Kurai Himistu. A glimpse in the life of the trio, when one of them ends up working in the most unusual places. AyameHatori


Two-chaptered challenge response to Kurai Himistu. Please don't kill me Kurai, I just can't write. I really, really can't. ×whimpers×

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruba. Takaya-sensei is the proud owner…

Warnings: Unbetaed. If all goes well, it'll be edited later over the week-end.

**Something Worthwhile**

Chapter 1:

"..and in the midst of the glitter and shine, lies the beauty of the working man, shrouded in light and bustling with exaltation, incarnate contrasting with the pale sun, the golden arch majestically welcoming man women and children indiscriminately of their age, color and beliefs…"

Hatori blinked. His dark-hared cousin, who was beaming with eyes closed in pleasantly curved slits, sat silently in front of his bewildered friend and cousin, and Hatori thought for a moment that Shigure's amusement was most probably for all the wrong reasons.

"..there are lustrous smells, scents of satiety…the feeling of serving a goal for the greater…" Ayame's chatter had been going for twenty long minutes, with Hatori too surprised to allow a word to cross his tightly sealed lips. From what he had gathered of Ayame's lecture, something of tremendous importance had occurred in the hebi's life, and it seemed to involve quite unorthodox places. Deciding to put an end to his friend's lyrical tirade, Hatori brought a cup of tea to his lips and flinched at its coolness. Setting the cup back on the table, he braced himself for what he was about to do… Stopping Ayame's talk was like halting a train in full course, it always drained him of his energy.

"What on earth are you talking about?" His eyes shifting cautiously to the silver-haired man on his side. The latter paused mid-sentence, and his smile widened, if possible, as if he couldn't believe that Hatori was interested enough to actually _ask _for an explanation

"It's very simple, and yet not simple. You see, Tori-san, what happened is that I, Sohma Ayame, with my magnificent wit and glorious -"

Shigure snickered at the other side of the low table, apparently having the time of his life.

Hatori, on the other hand, hung his head, "Ayame, just go to the point."

"I have a job."

The statement, crisp and simple in its concision, silenced the room. Outside, a child ran before the window yelling excitedly 'No, not this way!" in a flash of gold curls, but in the room where the three teenagers sat, time was stalled and silence settled. A cold sweat formed on Hatori's brow, as the thought of a certain incident after a certain class' outing and Ayame's banter finally clicked, and he scowled for a moment, as if rejecting a particularly foul mental image.

It was Shigure who spoke first

"No way! _You_ have a job? What for? Where? Do they actually _pay_ you?"

"Haha! That, my friend, is what I was trying to explain before I got interrupted by Tori-san right here… So, as I was saying, it is a place of pleasure and delectation, where, I am sure, my dear and tender Gure-san, you will find everything to your taste." He punctuated this statement with the most inappropriately languorous stare towards his cousin, who replied with a lascivious smile of his own, before both of them grinned conspiratorially.

It was just enough time for Hatori to regain logical thoughts as he reasoned that even Ayame was not…careless, for lack of a better term, to get himself involved with something illegal. To his credit Ayame himself hadn't been to the red-light-district per se. Well, that was as far as he knew.

"Ayame, if you don't explain yourself, I am afraid I have to leave right now. Homework, you see." Of course, that was a lie; his homework had been taken care of long before, but he could always use the practice.

"Mou, Tori-san is no fun" the other man pouted. "You can't begin to understand the amplitude of the situation without a contextual descri- "

Hatori flattened his hands on the table and heaved himself up.

"McDonald's!" the snake shrieked compliantly.

Once again, quiet blanketed the three boys.

Shigure snickered.

Just before he broke into a full-throated laughter.

When Shigure was reduced to wheezing heap rolling on the floor, Hatori sat back and casually sipped on his cold tea, fighting back the urge to follow his younger cousin's example. He didn't need to see the snake's face to know that it must have born an expression of utter indignation aimed at his cousin, who had started to tear up, either of amusement or because or a poignant pain to his sides, neither boys could tell.

Finally, Hatori judged that his voice was steady enough to speak again. Ignoring his dark-haired cousin in with weathered expertise, he cleared his throat and faced Ayame, who was now studying his own fingertips clenched around his teacup.

"You work in a… restaurant?"

At his friend's quiet and apparently neutral statement, Ayame looked up and beamed, grateful that at least Tori-san seemed to take the art of his trade worthy of interest. He nodded vigorously 'Yes, I didn't want to let you know I was looking, because, you know…" he rolled his eyes towards Shigure, who was apparently assaulted with increasingly violent spasms.

Hatori understood. He wasn't sure _what_ he understood, but when he saw the quiet resolve behind the golden eyes, and it occurred to him that it didn't matter that Ayame had managed to keep such an important secret from the both of them, the fact that he had even considered the possibility of becoming a part of …Japan's taskforce –again, for lack of a better term- meant a lot on his part.

He brought a hand on the younger man's shoulder, and spoke, almost indolently:

"That's very nice, Ayame. You should be proud of yourself. I would love to come to your workplace some day."

Ayame was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his ears. Hatori had…_complimented him_? Hatori _wanted_ to see where he worked? His eyes shot away from the awkwardly close green orbs of his cousin's and he smiled, feeling uneasy for one of the rare times of his life.

"Haa! but that's a wonderful idea Tori-san! Wonderful indeed! You know what Aya, we'll be stopping by tomorrow and see you at work! It's Saturday -right? – and Tori-san is already done with homework… 'kaa-san can't be bothered with my leaving and entering the house and well, we have nothing better to do." Shigure stated conclusively.

Ayame welcomed the distraction, not bothering to wonder why Shigure didn't seem out of breath or why he looked to serious when he had been sprawled on the floor five minutes before.

"Aw, Gure-san, you really know how to make my heart leap with pleasure!"

* * *

Although he had eluded Shigure's questions, there was a reason behind Ayame's sudden decision to become a working member of Japan's society. It had all started when he'd seen this absolutely fantastic edition of a book Hatori had talked about displayed at an antique's shop, and he'd jumped on the occasion to acquire the said good. It so turned out that it was a _really_ rare edition. Upon asking for the adequate sum of money, had discovered that 'this woman' had determined he received enough allowance and didn't need a yen more. Indignant that such a woman would have a say on his finances, he had sent both her and he spineless employee to the devil and decided that, by gods, he would buy what he wanted, when he wanted, in the time and place of his choice. 

Hence his decision to get a job on the next morning.

But there weren't many people willing to hire an inexperienced fifteen-year-old, and Ayame all but embraced the manager when he had tossed him the red and gold uniform and told him to show up next Saturday. The acquisition of the prized present was meant to last no more than a few weeks, but that had been before he found out the treachery of taxes and his calculations were thrown off. Three weeks into the employment world had taken a toll on his social life and he figured he might as well tell his best friends before they became suspicious of him. That, and the fact that he simply couldn't keep a secret from them.

On the set day, Ayame looked as stunning one could look in a uniform, his hair plaited and a smile plastered to his face, and he was perhaps the only person that managed to look both elegant and dashing while punching in orders and giving out change. When he sighted two familiar dark balls of hair entering the place, he hastily completed the order at hand, and mentally willed the queue of customers to vanish in thin air.

Wishful thinking was as apparently as helpful as his dashing looks, and it was only another half hour before he faced his two cousins at the counter, who where now standing alone in front of the counter.

Shigure grinned evilly and Hatori sternly stared that the menu, apparently debating the virtues of the number four and number six combos. Scrupulous not to give another occasion for his manager to fire him, Ayame professionally repeated the same routine he did with every client, and waited for them to decide.

"I think I want a number two… Or wait, maybe the number one… it does look tasty and all. What do you think? Ah, this sandwich looks absolutely delicious, but a bit too greasy… Hmmm I don't know, so many choices, so many possibilities that-

"I will have a number three, for here.' Hatori pulled out his wallet and added with a gesture towards the man on his side "We are not together."

"Tori-_san_! That was so cruel. You're no fun, no fun, no fun! Boring, even. Very boring. Add another number three, please. He added in Ayame's direction. Seeing there was no one else behind them, Shigure engaged a quiet conversation:

"…you know what they say about people in uniform." the dog lecherously intimated.

" Gure-san, I dare think that you won't need this to enflame our passion."

"You know I can never say no to you, mon amour!" he replied fervently.

Behind them, Hatori was filling both his and Gure's cups, not bothering to stop those two. Ayame took advantage of the manager's absence to join them at a table once their orders were ready.

"Since when does the help dine with the clientele?"

"Ayame, are you sure you're supposed to be there?"

"Ha! Ha! Of course! You know me…! So how was I, did I astound you with my charismatic, professional and serviceable qualities? Was I so good that you vowed to come to this place of sustenance for the rest of your days? Come, come, don't be shy; you know you want to say it!"

Hatori simply consumed his food like while Gure smiled, amused by his cousin's antics, occasionally fueling his ego with one or two well-phrased compliments.

* * *

Ayame decided after the third taxi passed in front of him with a green light on that he might as well start walking towards the Honke if he wanted to be home at all. He didn't really care for that woman, and doubted that she would notice his absence, but he was rather tired, and standing in a nippy July night was not something he would rather do. So he started walking, if only for the warmth of the physical effort, and before he knew he was so deeply in his thoughts that he missed two empty cabs as they passed him. A pair of shoes stopped in front of him and he raised his gaze to olive eyes that he could have recognized anytime. Though their owner appeared to be deadpan, Ayame identified mischief in his voice when Hatori spoke "Decidedly, you are full of resources, Ayame. First you get a job, and now you actually _walk_. I never thought I would live to see the day." Voiceless, Ayame tried to figure out if the man in front of him had in fact materialized from his mind, or if he wasn't going insane…He'd read in magazines that overworking could have dramatic consequences. He checked that some elephant wasn't flying off in the horizon, and blurted the first thing that came to his mind. 

"What are you doing here, Tori-san? You got lost?"

"A friend can't walk up to meet his friend without arousing suspicion?".

"But… how did you know what time my shift was over?"

"You said it was an hour ago… You remember, at lunch?"

Ayame pinked slightly. It always had this effect on him when Hatori admitted that he listened to his mindless banter.

"Yeah… I remember." he didn't ask why Hatori came an hour after the end of his shift, but it didn't matter.

"So… Did you enjoy your lunch?" A casual conversation, to wash away to uneasiness of the situation.

"It was okay." neutral response shrugged off.

Silence.

"So. Why did you say you took that job again?"

Heart skips a beat.

"_Et tu_, Tori-san? Hath thee no faith in me? I need no other reason than the pride of being part of the dynamic workforce" he said in a mock-wounded voice. The theatrics were lost on Hatori, who had resumed walking and was now a few steps ahead of Ayame. Catching up, the snake jumped on the opportunity to lead the conversation and started ranting.

By the time thy reached the Honke, Ayame had come to the conclusion that working was good for stamina, helped to strengthen the body and fortified a man's spirit. When Hatori waved goodnight –his first open gesture since Ayame had started talking- the latter felt that the walk had been ridiculously short. Whatever Hatori's reasons to come to accompany him were, Ayame decided that they were very, very good ones.

* * *

Quickly, a routine set in, Hatori picking Ayame up in the evenings he had to work, and Ayame talking about his 'sublime' day at the 'domain where everyone's dream becomes true.' True to himself, Hatori seldom said anything, and Ayame enjoyed every minute of the walk together. Shigure had tagged along a couple of times, but decided that it was a)too tiring b)too boring to walk the distance, and had stopped coming after the second try. This left Ayame and Hatori alone for twenty five minutes, and it could not have made Ayame happier. For some reasons he wouldn't admit to himself, Ayame thought walking home was, without doubt, the best part of his day. 

Finally the day came when Ayame had gathered enough money to purchase the book of this longing. Proudly, he left a couple of minutes early and sauntered towards the antiques shop a couple blocks down the street. Resolutely walking up to the counter, he could already imagine the rough leather under his fingers.

But the book wasn't there.

'Sold it to a nice man couple 'a days ago. Paid cash, too. Sorry, young lad, you weren't comin' back and it's a pretty hard sale." The shop owner apologized as he saw Ayame's crestfallen face.

"I got other really good items too. Rare and all." he proceeded to show him other articles, none of them good enough for Tori-san.

Saying that Ayame was disappointed would be an understatement. He left the store, crushed, his wallet full of money he didn't want and had no care for. What would he do now? He had imagined the scene perfectly in his mind, Hatori's surprise and happiness when he would open up the present, his smile as he would touch the timeworn leather jacket, the way he'd be proud of him when it would dawn on him why Ayame had taken the job. All of it, ruined because he couldn't gather enough money on time. His frustration changed into pain when he saw the silhouette of his friend waiting with his back on the wall.

He stopped, considering for a moment to take an alternate route home and avoiding meeting with him, when Hatori turned and made a small salutation in his direction. Well, there was no avoiding it.

He smiled, best as he could. "Tori-san. you're here." he stated.

Hatori frowned slightly. "What are you talking about? I've been coming here for almost two weeks."

"I know that."

"That's" it? 'I know that?'" Hatori raised a brow, more and more suspicious. "And where have you been? I thought you weren't getting off for another half-hour."

"I got off early. Have a headache." Ayame mumbled.

Hatori didn't push it, and for a moment they just stood, green eyes disapprovingly gazing at sulkily downcast silver lashes. Finally, Ayame stepped past his friend, and announced that they should get going.

_I don't know who I thought I'd be fooling _he thought miserably.

"How was your day?

"Good

"Busy?

"Not really. I just had this… headache and stuff. So that wasn't terrible"

"Funny that. This morning you seemed more cheerful than usual. When did the headache start?

"I don't know. Noon maybe. It doesn't matter Tori-san." He tried to crush it off. The last thing he wanted was to worry him with his lie. The rhythm of his shoes hitting the sidewalk was the only indication of Hatori's presence next to Ayame, and as he allowed himself to wallow into a sullen mood, he suddenly felt a tug on his left hand, and was gently pulled into a side street. It was Hatori's turn to ignore the snake's questions, as he was led into a small playground he had never noticed before, and sat gently, but firmly into a nearby bench. Hatori took a seat next to him, and for three long minutes, neither of them said a word, Ayame too confused by Hatori's sudden move, and the other apparently thinking of what to say next.

" You know, Ayame, I had hoped that we'd spend next Sunday together… but with you job and all…

"You don't have to worry about that. I quit.

Surprise

"You quit? Why? I thought you were set on… how did you put it? 'Strengthening your manly soul' as you said."

His faced turned pink, more because of the shame of adding yet another reason for Hatori to be disappointed in him.

"There will be other occasions for me to develop my manly character. It just didn't work out for me.

A sigh. Resigned and tired.

"Ayame. I don't know why you're quitting, and I certainly have no clue why you started in the first place. But what I know is that somehow, I am relieved for you. It just seemed to take too much of your time.

"I am sorry for worrying you pointlessly, Tori-san. I guess it was just a phase.

"A phase? Well, if that was one, I don't know you. Because if you get so worked up about one of your 'phases' again, you can count me out." he said, with a deadpan glare.

Ayame couldn't have felt more dejected. How could he not have seen that these walks were just a polite courtesy from his friend, to make sure that he didn't do something stupid on the way home? To keep him in check. he had thought that they had come closer to each other during this time, and that had made Hatori's present even more special. But now the book was gone, and Hatori practically admitted how much of a nuisance Ayame had been for him.

In the end, he was never good enough.

Ayame didn't trust his voice, so he mumbled what he thought could be interpreted as an apology and blinked away the sting in his eyes. Then Hatori did _that_ again. Before he could tell how, the other man's face was inches in front of his own, and his hand was clasped between warm, gentle digits.

"You haven't said anything tonight. What is your problem?" Hatori breathed out almost too softly to be heard. "and don't tell me about any headache." Ayame shivered under the attention, and Hatori took off his jacket and wrapped it around the smaller man's shoulders.

"The last thing I'd want would be to have you catch a cold." he finished placing the garment and sat back too close to Ayame for comfort.

Ayame had imagined a similar scene more times than he could admit to himself, except that instead of Hatori's jacket, it was his arm to radiated heat into his body, and they were not just talking either. It made him feel guilty to have such thoughts towards his cousin, but there wasn't much he could do. Blushing stronger at the though, Ayame hid his face in his hands and tried to will his feelings away, confused at Hatori's uncharacteristic behavior. Misinterpreting it as a gesture of physical weakness, Hatori got closer, a hand over the smaller man's shoulder in comfort.

"I am sorry, Ayame. I didn't know you were feeling that unwell." he apologized. "I shouldn't have been so pushy. As soon as you feel better I'll go get a cab and we can go home. Is that ok?"

It is at that moment that Ayame lost it. Tears swelled up in his eyes and leaked through his hands, silent sobs wreaking his body as he turned his back to Hatori in frustration.

"….What did I say? I am sorry, really. There's no need to cry, you know. I'll…" Hatori fell silent, at loss with his friend's behavior. The hand he had carefully shot back when Ayame had started crying landed cautiously on the young man's back and he tried to give unfamiliar comforting touches to the man who seemed all-too-fragile at the moment.

Hatori, Ayame thought, was too selfless for his own good. There he was, working a miserable job, the stench of cooking oil clinging to his clothes and mixing with his sweat, had yet Hatori-san still understood, he still listened. He still cared despite the fact that he couldn't even get him a small, miserable present. He could never start to repay him for all Hatori did for him. And now, he was getting him worried over a lie.

And then a pair of hands brought his arms down and Hatori's soft apologetic voice told him to stay put, that he would go get a taxi right away.

Ten minutes later, they had reached the gates of the main house, and Ayame hauled himself outside the taxi, eyes puffy and mouth shut tight. He didn't dare to raise his head towards his companion as he waved him goodnight and dragged himself to his house, up the stairs and onto his bed, where he flopped gracelessly.

What was he going to do? Only four more days and he didn't have a backup plan for Hatori's birthday present. Tears welled up in frustration, and Ayame fell asleep loathing his own carelessness.

* * *

And that's all for today, my lovelies. 

Now if you'll excuse me, I has to battles with MATLAB.

(edit 08/22/06) And I realize that I haven't updated this in a long while. I suck. You still can't sue me though. Kurai, if you're still waiting for an update, I'm really sorry, I will try updating as soon as the inspiration strikes again. Until then, my apologies will have to suffice.


End file.
